


Cherry Wine

by Chihua



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chihua/pseuds/Chihua
Summary: Full-bodied, smooth; like cherry wine.There's a first time for everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a song called "Cherry Wine" by Hozier.  
> Pointless fluff and smut featuring our two favorite cuties from Fantastic Beasts.

His fingers slowly ghosted over the pale skin of her shoulder; the thin, white fabric of her shirtsleeve slipping off to one side. His hands continued their descent, raising goosebumps over her arms; Newt's touch was lighter than feathers, than silk.

When these things happened - which wasn't often - Tina always felt largely unprepared for them. Newt was a very passionate person, but tended to show it through bright smiles, wide eyes and long explanations about his creatures; all very innocent and almost childlike charm - not through his touch, not through hooded eyes and lips pressed to the nape of her neck. She shivered, taking a deep breath and holding it without realizing.

With open palms, Newt ran his hands back to her shoulders, mouth still preoccupied with her neck.  
"Breathe," He whispered, a hint of a smile in his voice. Tina let out the breath she'd been holding with a nervous laugh, smiling despite herself. He laughed silently in return and moved his hands to her hips, gently raking up her shirt and caressing the skin there with calloused thumbs. Kneading in little circles.

"We're not going to have a repeat of last time, are we?" Tina murmured, and Newt laughed into her neck.  
"Not unless you're wearing jeweled undergarments like last time," He replied, giving her a winning smile. "I believe it took me twenty minutes to wrench your bra away from that pilfering pest." He slipped Tina's shirt over her head, watching her hair settle back around her face after it was out of the way. Her eyes were alight with amusement.  
"And then the demiguise decided it would look good on him - ahhh," She sighed softly as Newt took a knee in front of her, leaning in to kiss her stomach.  
"Dougal," He punctuated with another soft kiss, "looks awfully fetching in black."  
"I'm sure he treasures your opinion," Tina replied flatly. "And that's why we don't do this in the case anymore."

Newt took this opportunity to nip her softly just above her trouser-line. Tina gasped softly and he grinned.  
"No more attitude," He admonished quietly, full of mischief. "Or I'll take you into the case and give all of your garments to the creatures." Tina swatted him playfully as he stood up.

The light from Newt's bedroom window caught his eyes, midday sun turning his usual hazel into bright, golden green. The sun shone through his hair, giving him a slight halo. Tina stared, transfixed for a moment.  
"...Tina?"  
She reached up and brushed part of the glowing fringe away from his face.  
"Your eyes are green in this light..." She mumbled, leaning up to kiss his cheek.  
Newt froze for a moment, then turned his head, catching her lips with his own. Fervor. Passion. Tina made a slightly surprised noise, something between a moan and a yelp. Grasping her shoulders tightly, he stepped into her, guiding her backwards toward the bed, never breaking the kiss. 

Tina felt the edge of the mattress against the back of her thighs and made a soft, hungry noise, biting Newt's lower lip gently; he returned her sounds with something deep in his throat, something wanting.  
She threaded her fingers into his hair, tugging gently and gasping into his mouth when he worked on her trousers, desperately trying to get the buttons undone.  
"Patience," She whispered breathlessly, "You'll pop the button off." Newt didn't answer, only a quiet groan. Tina eventually swatted his hands away and unbuttoned them herself, about to pull them off when Newt gently laid her down and began to kiss down her stomach once more, effectively distracting her.

Slowly, Newt undressed her, pausing to gently trace his fingertips over Tina's pale thighs. She shuddered, chills racing through her body. Newt glanced up at her face, watching her expressions with avid fascination. She murmured his name, lowly, grasping at the sheets as her eyes fluttered closed.  
Taking a deep breath, Newt moved to her thighs, peppering them with open-mouthed kisses; once more, Tina tangled her hands into Newt's red-brown hair, pulling him gently to where she really wanted him to be. She heard him laugh softly.

"Patience?" He reminded hoarsely, cheeks reddening when his voice cracked. Tina was silent, save for her soft whining; still, save for her rapidly rising and falling chest. He let out an amused sigh and brought a hand to her, stroking gently as he went back to continuing his work on her thighs. Immediately, she squirmed against his hand, letting out a soft moan.

_Full-bodied_ , He thought, glancing up at her face and recreating the sound in his mind.  
_Smooth. Like cherry wine_.

Thank goodness Tina wasn't a legilimens. He moved his hand in slow circles, harder when she whimpered needily. That was enough.  
Slowly, he made his way to her center, kissing closer and closer. He felt her hands tighten in his hair, in anticipation. He stopped just short, letting out a hot breath against her; Tina arched her hips, letting her head fall back onto the bed in defeat. He had her. Body and heart. What a travesty.

Gently, yet hungrily, he sampled her; it was always enjoyable for both of them. Newt loved to show how much he loved her - even in ways such as these. Letting out a ragged breath, he guided her legs over his shoulders and sank to his knees at the side of the bed, losing himself in the task at hand.

This could have gone on for hours or minutes; Tina wasn't sure and didn't much care. Silently, almost, save for a hard exhale from him or a moan she failed to bite back. She raked her nails over his bed's duvet, moving her hips in a sort of autonomous, primal rhythm while Newt caressed her thighs and hips, never ceasing the relentless attack with his mouth.

Newt stopped suddenly, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve - much to Tina's chagrin - and crawled up her body, kissing her softly as he went. He stopped at eye-level with Tina, admiring her.

"You're the one with pretty eyes," He whispered, kissing her face tenderly. "Beautiful brown eyes."  
Tina looked up at him expectantly, frowning gently.  
"What is it, dove?" He asked - singsong, mischievous.

"You're not even partially undressed," Tina kissed him, unbuttoning his shirt. He laughed and set to work on his belt, the clicking of the buckle loud in the otherwise silent room.

Silent. They hadn't been this far before.

"...Is this alright?" Newt asked, leaning over her on one arm, forehead touching hers lightly. Tina gazed, bleary-eyed, up at him.  
"I've done it before," Tina murmured, leaning in to kiss his freckled collarbone, admiring a particularly large scar on his upper chest as she did so. "I'll be alright."  
"Yes, but," Newt spoke softly, measured. "Is it something you want to do, with-with me?" He slipped his shirt off, struggling slightly with the cuffs, before returning to lean over Tina, looking her in the eyes.  
"If you don't already know the answer to that, Newt Scamander, I fear there's not any hope for you," Tina smiled, taking him in. Newt flushed, watching silently.

He had freckles everywhere. And scars. So many scars. White, raised skin that took the form of bitemarks and clawmarks, cuts and burns. There wasn't anything he hadn't done - any way he hadn't hurt himself. He was proud of them.

The first time they were intimate with each other, she remembered asking him if he was self-conscious of them.  
_"Whatever for?"_ He'd asked, grinning softly. " _Each of these is a medal, a proof of experience. Each of these is a beast in and of itself. Without these, I could hardly consider myself a magizoologist, could I?"_

Remembering this, she felt a wave of affection wash over her. She kissed him again and raised herself to nibble softly on his earlobe. He shuddered.  
" _Make love to me_ ," Tina murmured. She felt Newt tense and watched a red blush bloom over his chest before climbing like wildfire up his neck and to the tips of his ears.  
"Um," He fumbled, speechless, before raising up to undo his buttons and slipping his belt from its loops.  
He stared down at her for a moment and suddenly felt very vulnerable. His heart leapt to his throat as he realized he'd put himself in harm's way many times before, but not too many times like this.

"Tina, _stay_ with me."  
"For the night?"  
"...Yes. Sure."  
"' _Sure_?'"  
"Mmhm."  
"...Okay."

Newt let out an uneasy breath, disliking very much the desperation he felt but powerless to stop it. He felt his eyes burn and he cuffed them quickly. Crying during intercourse was not on the to-do list.  
"Are you okay?" Tina reached to touch his face and he nodded quickly.  
"Of course, of course," Newt muttered, blinking quickly and pulling off his pants unceremoniously. "It's-It's rather dry in here. Should see to dusting; there's a lot of... lot of dust in here." Tina gave him a disbelieving glance but didn't push the issue, instead teaching for him once he was naked, arms outstretched.

Newt settled into her, pulling her in closer by the hips so that he was flush against her. Against all of her.  
Both of them shivered at the contact. Newt searched her eyes one last time for any reservations and found none. Lining himself up to her and avoiding her torrid gaze for fear that he might lose himself, he held his breath. One hand on her hip and the other holding himself in place, he sank in. Slowly.

Tina let her head fall back gently against the bed once more, her eyes fluttering closed and her mouth falling open slightly. She heard Newt swallow thickly and then gasp gently, tightening his grip on her side.

"Is-" He started hoarsely before his voice cracked. He cleared his throat, moving his other hand to the bed to support himself. "Is this... okay?" He spoke haltingly, as if letting out too many words at once would break his composure.  
"Yes," Tina breathed, reaching to hold his shoulders and squeeze them reassuringly, "More than okay. Keep going."  
Newt closed his eyes and withdrew, only to sink back in once more, torturously slow. Both of them gasped, and Newt had to fight to keep his eyes from rolling back. He settled lower over her, resting on his forearm while kneading small circles into her hip.  
"You're, you're so-" He thrusted sharply, earning a cry from both of them. "- _Tight_." He hissed, grabbing a handful of the sheet. Tina's hands moved to the small of his back, where her nails found a temporary home, urging him faster.

" _Mercy_ ," He muttered under his breath, favoring short, hard movements and listening reverently to the soft cries he drew from Tina.

More, more, more. More sounds, more sensations.

Tina's nails dug into his back and he groaned. It was almost too much. She begged and pleaded for him - a little faster, a little harder, right there.

Fed up with the angle, Newt slipped his hands under the small of her back and lifted her from the bed, finding it much easier to get _inside_ this way.  
Her sharp nails found his upper arms and she let her head fall forward, not bothering to bite back moans and soft whimpers anymore.

Again, it could have been hours. Days. Years. Tina didn't know, didn't care. But it was around the moment she felt she couldn't take anymore and fell over the edge when Newt pulled her sharply to his chest and buried his face into her neck, thrusting into her only a couple more times before he let out a ragged, harsh breath and finished with it all.

They stayed in that position for only a few moments before Newt gently lowered her to the bed, panting and looking into her eyes. A sheen of sweat made his skin shine, and his eyes shone, too; dark golden brown.  
It was evening, she realized. It really had been hours. It made her laugh. Newt stared down at her in disbelief.  
"I should like to believe that even you know it's rude to laugh at someone's sexual prowess - or lack thereof," Newt raised an eyebrow when Tina burst into another fit of giggles. "Come now, what's funny?"  
"I can't believe it's _nighttime_ ," Tina snorted. "I can't believe we've been at this for so long."  
"You think _we've_ been at it for a long time," Newt replied, settling her into his arms. "An erumpent's average mating time is three hours."  
Tina shot him a look.

" _What_?"  
"Three. Hours."


End file.
